User blog:Cloverheart0253/STP Episode 1 Review
=STP Episode 1 Review= This episode was a wacky one! And I mean it in a good way! This first episode really stands out from past seasons that have reached my expectations! I didn't have any bad comments on this one so all my points are more positive. Points~✨ 1)I love how in the beginning, we get straight to the point but in a more interesting way. The story is more clear to understand, even though we don't know anything of the villains and princesses so far. I feel like we're going for a more lighter season after all what has happened in Hugtto and honestly, yeah, I may need a break for all that's been dark and mature in 2018. Oh, and the comedy, I enjoyed it �� 2)Characters! What can I say? They're adorable and likeable, including Fuwa and Lala! I was happy that Hikaru is at least smart for the things she loves such as space related subjects, including cryptids and occults (which is something I didn't expect at all). She may seem energetic like most pink cures but she just takes it in another level, such as her recklessness and curiosity of all things. She accepts both the weird and the norm. Lala is an adorable shy bean that makes me want to protect her (although, she will be the one who protects me ^^;). I feel like she's going to have a great storyline and good characterization. Fuwa just brings cuteness overload, even effective than Hugtan but I'll admit she's mysterious. Prunce is comedy gold and I'm sure he'll be the comedic centered-character. As for the villains, we don't know that much of them, except wanting to rule the universe, and so far we only know Kappard and the Nottoreis (the minions) and they seem meme-sensational XD. But they're cool and Kappard is badlass so I have hope for him as well. 3)Can we just take a moment to view the art and listen to the music? I'm suddenly obsessed with the artstyle's color palette and can't stop pressing the repeat button again to listen to the music (it's a bop!) Hikaru's transformation is nicely well done but not a lot of dynamic I'll admit but still fun to watch. Her first finisher attack is also impressively animated and her swinging during action to prepare the punch looks fun to do ^^ 4)Lastly, the fighting was amazing and there's one thing that took me by surprise. But continuing, Cure Star's way of combat is so creative, she uses her powers to jump around space so she could move much better(since there's no gravity in space) and also to defend herself, which I'm guessing she's one of the few pink leads to have defense powers (if I'm wrong). And the part that I mentioned earlier by what took me by surprise in the fighting was that there's no motw! She took on all those minions and Kappard all by herself which is pretty amazing! But it's only the first episode so there must be a reason why there's no motw, but if there isn't throughout the whole season, then that is some breakthrough with precure tradition. That is all I have for today's episode review. Sorry if it was a bit late, I had to finish for an essay in history class :\ What are your thoughts on this episode ^^ Category:Blog posts